In this invention, the polymerization catalysts useful in polymerizing and copolymerizing 1-olefins are prepared by the reaction of silica or alumina with a multifunctional silane compound, a titanium, vanadium, zirconium or mixture compound and a Group IIA organometallic compound such as an organomagnesium compound. These catalysts are then activated, associating them with an organoaluminum cocatalyst. These catalyst products are primarily useful for the polymerization of 1-olefins such as ethylene and copolymerization of these 1-olefins.
One of the features of this invention is to produce improved plastic resins by the use of these catalysts. The characteristics of the polymers and copolymers produced can be controlled by the selection of the silane compounds and their amounts relative to the other reactants.
Another feature of the invention is the method of polymerizing with these catalysts in the particle form, gas phase and solution form polymerization processes.
K. Ziegler first discovered two component catalysts based on compounds of the Group IVB-VIB metals of the periodic table and an organometallic compound belonging to Groups I-IIIA of the periodic table for the polymerization of olefins. Since his discovery, numerous catalysts have been disclosed as improvements over the original Ziegler catalysts. Most of these catalyst systems are of relatively low activity and stability. They require a costly catalyst removal step.
One of the modifications attempted in an effort to increase the activity of the Ziegler type catalyst was to deposit the catalyst components on an inert support. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,981,725 such a process is disclosed. The supports used were magnesium chloride, silicon carbide, silica gel, calcium chloride, etc. The activity of the catalysts disclosed in this patent was still low.
Recently several catalyst systems have been disclosed in which titanium or vanadium halides are reacted with magnesium containing supports such as magnesium alkoxide, magnesium hydroxy chloride, etc. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,654,249; 3,759,884; 4,039,472; 4,082,692 and 4,097,409 describe such catalysts. In catalysts that contain silica, a thermal activation of silica prior to deposition of the catalyst components is necessary.
None of these patents disclose the methods and products of this invention.